


Just Give Me This

by Pacificrey



Series: Just Give Me This - Funhaus Zombie AU [1]
Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificrey/pseuds/Pacificrey
Summary: "This is it. isn't it? This is the end."When the apocalypse arrived, it was merciless. Adam knew that far too well.Inspired by the amazing @bugjjuice 's funhaus zombie AU[This is a work in progress, and will most likely get edited multiple times before I am done]





	1. The Start

The streets are overrun. Adam is glad that him and Lawrence were able to get out before the worst hit. The protest had turned into a riot, which had turned into a full on civilian massacre. As soon as they realized some of the people were infected, the police were just shooting blindly into the crowd. Turned or not, people began running, causing more panic. The police were getting attacked by the infected. Rioters began to throw Molotov's. The smell of burning flesh is something Adam would not forget.  
Lawrence and him had managed to slip out a side street and wind their way back to Lawrences apartment. It was getting darker now, but the streets were illuminated by trash fires and the flashing of gunshots. They snuck in the back, and Lawrence immediately began to barricade the door as Adam slipped in. Adam ran over to the windows, pulling the shades.

"Is this really happening?" Adam choked out. Lawrence glanced back at him, then went back to pushing the dresser in front of the door.

"Is that a rhetorical question or...?"

"Lawrence this isn't funny. Those were innocent people that the police gunned down." Adam raised his voice, pointing outside.

"Yeah ok! This is real! It's happening! THE APOCALYPSE!" Lawrence was yelling in Adam's face now, and Adam took a step back. The veins bulged out of Lawrence's forehead, and he had a sickly yellow sheen to him that illuminated briefly as the fires filtered in through the window. This anger was unnatural, even for Lawrence. There was suddenly a crash from outside and both men froze. There wasn't another sound, so they relaxed a little.

"Lawrence," Adam whispered, "I'm sorry to get you worked up like that."

"NO! It's not fucking ok!" Lawrence was yelling full volume now. Adam tried to shush him, but it seemed to just make him angrier. "It's the fucking end of the world!" At that, something was pushing at the door, growling and snarling. Adam jumped, but Lawrence just rolled his eyes. Adam saw that the anger was still in his eyes.

"Lawrence, c'mon," Adam breathed, barely forcing out a whisper, trying to lead him to the bathroom. Lawrence begrudgingly took his hand, and they tiptoed to the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Adam collapsed on the tile floor, forcing himself deep into the corner of the room. Lawrence sat down with his back against the door.  
  


The house was silent. They could hear the muffled shuffling outside, but even the gunshots seemed to have stopped, at least for now.  
And in the calm, Adam began to cry softly. It began with a few sniffles, and then the tears began to fall down his face, splashing onto his jeans.

"It's not true, is it?" He was sobbing now. "Tell me you didn't get bit." Lawrence's eyes were misty. He lifted his pant leg, and even in the poor lighting of this side bathroom, Adam could make out the distinctive bite mark, which was now red and inflamed.

"We had made it out of the main crowd." Lawrence started, avoiding eye contact with Adam. "I...I lost you for a moment. And I stopped, stopped just for a second to look around to find you, and," Lawrence's voice broke. "And one of those fuckers had their teeth around my ankle." Adam knew what was going to come next.

Both of them did.

"I won't do it," Adam shook his head, his eyes red. Lawrence crawled over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"You have to." Lawrence looked into his eyes, and Adam could see the pain. "You know that I can't be saved now." 

"You don't know that." Adam pleaded. The crying was getting worse. "I don't want to kill my friend."  
Lawrence gripped Adam's shoulders tighter.

"But I will kill you if you don't." Lawrence's voice was so matter-of-fact. Adam knew this.

"Can...can we please decide in the morning?" Adam begged, and Lawrence smiled. 

"Sure." Lawrence pulled Adam into a hug as tears pooled in his eyes.

Lawrence knew he didn't have that long.

Adam's sniffles soon trailed off, and he was fast asleep, wrapped around Lawrence's arms. As gently as possible, Lawrence untangled himself from Adam, and quickly wrapped him in a blanket. Adam shifted in his sleep, but showed no signed of waking. Satisfied, Lawrence got to work.

Adam awoke to a pounding on the door. Jerked awake, he realized he was alone. Adam stood abruptly, scanning the room, looking for Lawrence. The banging subsided, and Adam glanced under the curtains. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, illuminating the carnage of the street. The banging started up again, and Adam turned to the door, looking around for some kind of weapon. The bathroom was empty. Wearily, he crept to the door, and softly called out.

"Lawrence?" A growling answered. "Lawrence," Adam repeated, but his voice trailed off at the end. He cracked open the bathroom door, peaking out into the hallway. It was clear. Adam opened the door more, listening for any footsteps or noises. It was quiet again. "Lawrence?" Adam called out, louder this time. He was answered again by a loud growling. _Just go_ , Adam thought to himself. _You know what you're going to find._  
Adam treaded as silently as he could down the hallway, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The growling and banging were coming from Lawrence's room. _No, no, no, no..._ Adam reached the door, and the banging ceased. There was a note taped to the door:

 _Dear Adam, I'm so sorry I had to say goodbye like this, but it's the only way that would ensure that you live. Please leave me. By the time you read this, I'll already be completely infected, and I'll be as good as dead. I'm so sorry._  
I love you,  
Lawrence  
PS - I left you a backpack full of food and supplies that might come in handy in the kitchen.

Adam wanted to cry again. He couldn't leave Lawrence in there. He reached for the door, but as soon as he touched the handle, the door shook on its frame, bending to the pushing of the undead behind it. Adam recoiled and shook his head. Defeated, he began walking to the kitchen.

Lawrence was always the smarter one. He knew that there's nothing Adam could do for him now. Adam grabbed the backpack and did a quick inventory. Some dried food, water, an emergency blanket and tons of medical supplies. Next to the bag, there was also a change of clothes and some running shoes. Adam put the bag down and picked up the clothes. As he did, something clattered to the ground. A knife. A huge hunting knife. It must have been the only weapon that Lawrence could find in the house. Adam picked it up, feeling its weight, balancing it in his hand. He glanced back at Lawrence's room. He would help Lawrence, end the suffering he was going through. 

_No._ He thought.

_I can't kill my friend._

He put the knife back on the counter and changed his clothes, putting the extra pair in the backpack. He grabbed the knife and attached it to his belt, and swung on the backpack. The thumping of the door continued, in an almost rhythmic pattern. Adam tried to ignore it.

"It's not him, its not him, it's not Lawrence..." Adam kept repeating to himself. But he just still feel Lawrence's arms wrapped around him, hear his voice trying to calm him in hushed tones last night. Adam screwed his eyes shut, but the thumping just seemed louder. He wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed at the monster. "You're not him! Lawrence is dead!" His voice broke on the last word, partly out of strain and partly out of fear. Who knew if all the commotion would attract more of the undead. All Adam knew was that he had to leave. Now. He stopped at the door. _Last chance_. He thought.

No.

Adam pushed out the back door, and the outside world was too bright, too alive, too mundane for what was happening. The sun was out, there were a few birds flying overhead. It didn't feel like he had just left his friend for dead, or that his friend was more than likely a cannibalistic, mindless monster. _Stop that_. Adam thought to himself. _It doesn't matter how much I think about it, its still going to change anything. Might as well get used to it._

Adam ran around the corner, trying to come up with some kind of plan. He didn't know if a car would be much use, especially if the highways were blocked. But he definitely wouldn't last on foot, he knew he wasn't fast enough.

After a few seconds hesitation, Adam decided on a car. The truck in the neighbors driveway had keys over the dashboard; he'd seen the girl get out of the car almost daily and stash them in the visor. He made a beeline for the truck. He reached the door, fumbling for the handle for a few moments before the door flung open. Adam jumped in, his hands shaking.

The keys.

Adam reached up, pulling down the visor and the truck keys fell into his lap. Something slammed into his window, making Adam jump. A bloody mass of flesh and teeth where pressed up against the window, its mouth opening and closing, trying to gnaw its way through the glass,. It's rotten hands were reaching through the crack in the top of the window, and Adam started up the truck as fast as possible. The infected was reaching further in by the time Adam was able to back up out of the driveway, and in the process pulling off the creature's arm as it was dragged backwards. As Adam drove off, he pushed the arm out, gagging. He swerved a little, getting himself back on the road. He looked back one last time in the rearview mirror.

He had to go find someone. Anyone. He didn't want to be alone. 


	2. Recon and Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is it. isn't it? This is the end."
> 
> When the apocalypse arrived, it was merciless. Adam knew that far too well.
> 
> Inspired by the amazing @bugjjuice 's funhaus zombie AU
> 
> [This is a work in progress, and will most likely get edited multiple times before I am done]

It's still dark when James wakes up. He silently rolls out of bed, careful to not wake Adam, who was curled up next to him. His bare feet creak on the floor, and James quickly puts on socks and shoes to muffle the noise. He hears someone opening cupboards in the kitchen, confirming that Peake's awake. James rubs his eyes, walking into the small area they called the kitchen and sitting in one of the two chairs they had. Peake gives him a nod and hands him a piece of some kind of stale bread. James takes it with a nod.

_That second night Adam had shown up in their driveway. His eyes wild, driving some strangers truck, he just fell into James' arms, inconsolable. Elyse had helped carry him inside, where they were able to get some information out of him. Lawrence was dead. James had sat with him all night, holding him close on the bed. Elyse had brought them hot tea, and joined the pair. They became a tangled mess, each finding comfort of the closeness of the others._

Peake puts his hand on James' shoulder, shaking him from the daydream. James looks up at Peake's calm eyes, his gentle smile. James smiles back and finishes his bread. The two pack their bags in silence, loading up their guns and putting a few rations in the bottom of their backpacks. Hopefully, they'll be full when they get back. The sun is barely peaking through the trees, filtering in through their tattered shades.

_James was awoken by the sounds of big trucks and headlights shining through the windows. Adam and Elyse sat up, their hands over their eyes, shielding themselves from the impossible brightness. James quickly got out of bed, and Adam and Elyse followed. They were all curious as to who, or maybe what, was waiting outside. As they reached the hallway leading to the front door, there was a forceful knock. All three stopped and looked at each other._

_"Police! Open up!" Someone screamed from the other side of the door. Adam rushed to the door, swinging it open. The person on the other side barged in, his gun raised. Adam jumped back, his hands in the air. "Is anyone infected?" He yelled, and they all shook their head. The man lowered his gun. "You're being quarantined. Pack only what you can carry." James didn't know what to do, so he grabbed Elyse and Adam's arms and pulled them back, nodding at the man with the gun._

_"C'mon, grab a bag and just put stuff in," he handed Adam a bag. Adam nodded, and James looked back at Elyse. She had a look of determination in her eyes, and that comforted James a little bit. He grabbed his own backpack and began packing clothes and food._

James and Peake's stopped as they heard someone moving from the other room. They looked up as Bruce wandered into the kitchen, yawing and stretching.

"Where are you guys off to?" He asked, opening cabinets haphazardly. 

"We have recon today," Peake answered, and kept packing.

"Oh, I thought that was next week," Bruce looked at the two with concern. James and Peake looked at each other with concern.

"Uh, yeah it is, but we thought that, well, we'd get more food rations if we went this week and the next, so we signed up for both weeks." James winced as he finished the sentence, as he watched Bruce's face contort into anger and concern.

"Are you kidding? You're going to get yourselves killed!" Bruce's voice was raised slightly, and they all heard Adam shifting in the other room. As Bruce spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. "You know that it's getting even more dangerous out there, and there are more than enough things that we can do inside that can get us food." James just smiled and stood up, grabbing Bruce's hands, rubbing them and holding them up to his face.

"But nothing is more valuable than this," and with that he gave Bruce's knuckles a kiss and followed Peake out the door.

_"One minute!" The man yelled, and James grabbed some more clothes before running down the stairs. Adam and Elyse were already standing there, and the policeman was pointing his gun at them both._   
_"I'm here! I'm here!" James yelled, and the man s_ _wu_ _ng his gun at James. His hands shot in the air, and the man motioned for him to stand next to Adam. As he reached his spot, two more police came in and grabbed him and Elyse, while their friend with the gun grabbed Adam._

_"Hey! What's this about?" Adam yelled, but he received no response. All of them struggled as they were led outside, and they could see that there were similar interactions happening all over the neighborhood, with the police going from house to house, clearing out survivors. James could see that these were more than just police. They were outfitted too well, had too much machinery, too much firepower. This was a government operation. They were thrown in the back of the army convoy vehicle, with a few other strangers. James could hear Adam calling out to him, and he crawled his way in the darkness over to his voice. Elyse was already there, and James curled up next to them._

Peake drove. It's not that he didn't trust James, it was that Peake had been given driving privileges for good behavior and James had not. They threw their backpack in the back of the truck and got in, the car doors slammed and echoed through the quarantine. Peake started up the engine, its low rumble shaking the pair, a familiar and comfortable feeling. Peake drove around to the front and signaled to the lookouts, who opened the front gates for the two. As they left the yard, Peake opened it up, gassing the truck up and roared down the empty streets.

_The truck stopped a few more times. Each time, a few more people were violently thrown on. At the first stop, as the lights illuminated the night around them, Adam noticed the bleeding bump that was beginning to bruise on Elyse's head. James ripped the bottom of his shirt and attempted to make a crude bandage for her. As they were attending to Elyse's wound, a ruckus from the woods lining the other side of the street made them turn, as a group of maybe 10 or so infected began attacking the police. The remaining police round up the survivors, throwing them in the trucks and driving away as fast as they could, leaving their unfortunate comrades to fight off the infected themselves. That's where they met up with Bruce and Peake. They said that they had stayed home since the outbreaks had begun,  and this was the first time they had been out since. The truck kept driving._

The roads were nice when they were empty. Peake knew which ones were blocked, which were safe, which were overrun by the infected. The sun warmed the inside of the truck cab, and James could feel himself falling asleep. Peake reached over and put his hand on James' and smiled. The road curved up ahead, and as they rounded the corner, a huge roadblock stood in their way. They both sat up, and Peake put both of his hands on the wheel. He eased the truck to a stop, his face wrinkling into concern.

"This should be clear," he mumbled to himself, and shut off the engine, getting out of the truck cautiously as possible. James started to move, but Peake held up his hand. James froze, and Peake began to approach the roadblock.

_The truck stopped once more after the attack. They picked up a few more survivors, and among them were two more of their friends, Joel and Spoole. They had apparently had the same plan as everyone else: stay inside. The convoy began moving again, and all seven of them squished against each other, trying to stay warm with the wind violently whipping around them. Joel had been the only smart one and brought a coat._   
_The truck's slowed down, as they all looked around, James spotted some kind of large fence. He pointed, and other people in the back began looking as well. Whispers flew from truck to truck. Voices carried over the night air. "Where are we? What's going on?"_

_"I guess most people didn't get the memo," James nudged Joel's arm, eliciting a small smile out of the man. The trucks continued to roll into the camp slowly, and there was a bustle of activity outside. James felt himself tense, and a military-looking man appeared at the truck bed._

Peake approached the jersey barriers, his shotgun raised. And despite his warning, James decided to get out of the truck. He shouldered his backpack and lightly jogged to catch up with Peake.

"What do you think happened?" James questioned, and Peake looked over with mild annoyance that James had disobeyed his direction. "Wasn't this road clear for the last group?"   
Peake just shook his head. "That is what the map said," he muttered, and stepped over the barrier. James followed suit and the two continued down the road. James knew that they were close to today's location, so he didn't mind that they would have to walk the rest of the way.

Until someone, or something, decided that they were going to ruin their nice day.

Peake noticed it first. A rustling, followed by a low grumbling that even James noticed. They both turned to face the sound and as they did, one of the undead exploded out of the underbrush, its mouth gaping.   
They both sung around as it jumped, and Peake was able to land a shot to its chest, blowing it back and giving them some time to fall back. The thing snarls, a new crater with blood oozing out its chest, and as it charges again, James lines up and pops a single shot in its head. Its skull explodes in chunks of blood, its neck snapping back, with the body falling to the pavement.   
"C'mon James," Peake tugged on James arm. "We have to get moving now."

_"Everyone get off and line up!" The man yelled, and everyone in the truck got up as quickly as they could and followed his instructions. James grabbed Elyse's hand, helping her jump out onto the pine-needle covered ground. Sean came down next, and James gave him a little smile. He could feel the tension in the air, the uneasiness was palatable._   
_They all lined up, and James glanced to his sides, seeing the rest of his friends standing with him shoulder to shoulder. The man who seemed to be in charge began to pace in front of them, seemingly studying them, looking up and down. A woman joined him, holding a clipboard. She also seemed to be looking the group up and down, but in a way that made James uneasy. Out of the truck, the cold began to get to some of the people. The woman seemed to make a note of that. Out of the corner of his eye, James could see Peake shaking, his thin hoodie barely keeping him warm. The woman stopped her pacing. She gestured to behind us, and a group of soldiers materialized out of the camp. She tapped her clipboard and began reading off a series of numbers._

Peake looked around for some kind of safe place they could hide. James took a deep breath and pointed for Peake.  
"Right there." Peake looked. It was a regular-looking apartment, and Peake almost missed it. Then he realized. It was Lawrence's old apartment. They began running towards it, knowing that they might be at least a little more safe inside.   
Peake went first, first trying to fiddle the lock and then just giving up and knocking in the door, and as he fell in, James raises his gun into the darkness above Peake.

"Probably shouldn't have knocked the door in if we were trying to hide here," James leaned down to whisper to Peake before offering him his hand. Peake cracked a smile before accepting the hand, and James pulled him up. The two stood in the doorway, hand in hand examining the darkness before them. The shades were all still drawn, keeping the light out. But noises from behind them made the darkness seem more appealing. They hurried in, and Peake tried his best to fit the door back on its hinges, as James began to wander around the house, rifling through his bag for a flashlight. He reached a hallway and his hand closed around the cold metal of the heavy light. He pulled it out and clicked it on, illuminating a steady stream of bright light in front of him. He shown it around, checking out drawers and looking into the open doors. _It was strange being here now_ , James thought. It still felt like yesterday. A thump jerked James from his daydream, and his flashlight beam turned to the sound, illuminating the only closed door in the hallway. _Lawrence's room_ , James recalls, and calls out to Peake. He doesn't receive an answer, and thinking that he must just be busy, opens the door.

_"Numbers 234, 251,582, 632, 631, 509, and 321, beta camp." The soldiers began grabbing people and dragging them away, apparently to the beta camp. James was relieved that he was kept free and as he turned to check his friends, he watched as Elyse, Sean and Joel struggled as they were dragged back._

_"NO!" James screamed, reaching for them, but immediately he was restrained. He kept screaming. "LET THEM GO!" and began kicking out, making as big a scene as possible. The woman looked at him with disinterest, and continued to read off numbers._

_"Put 510 with the alpha group," she pointed at James with her pen, and he was pulled back into the camp. James watched as the rest of his group was pulled back with him and the woman kept reading the numbers. He was thrown into some kind of jail cell, like a solitary confinement. James ran to the bars, as the solider who threw him in left and yelled out,_

_"Hey, where am I?" The man turned back._

_"Solitary confinement. Your outburst gained you a night here to make sure you aren't one of the infected." He left, and James let go of the bars, walking backwards to hit the wall and slid down, putting his head in his hands._

It happened so fast. James had called out to Peake, and not hearing an answer, had opened the door. Then it happened. It just jumped on to James, snapping at his face.

"Matt!" James yelled, and Peake finally ran around the corner. James was struggling to keep the thing off him, and Peake, realizing he couldn't get a clear shot, yelled.

"Hey!"

The infected's head snapped to Peake's voice, and for the first time, James could see its' profile clearly, and he almost choked.

Lawrence.

Lawrence snarled at Peake, his mouth hanging uneven, his eyes glazed. As he stood up and cleared James, Peake fired a shot, taking out Lawrence's shoulder. The creature that was Lawrence roared in agony and ran at Peake, who was able to fire another shot into its head and it fell at Peake's feet. Peake looked over at James, who was still lying shocked on the ground, staring at the body of their friend.

"Adam..." James started. "Adam said he was dead." Peake, wiped at his face and walked over to James and offered his hand. James refused, pushing himself up on his own, wincing.

"Are you ok?" Peake asked, kneeling down, his brow furrowed. James just waved him back.

"I'm, I'm fine," he reassured. "I think I just fell on some glass or something," James said, but Peake looked unconvinced. Instead, he pulled a roll of gauze out of his bag and handed it to James. James was still just staring at the still body of Lawrence. "Should we..." James paused. "Bury him?" Peake shook his head no.

"We can't risk getting infected," he rationalized, and walked past James, apparently going to search the kitchen. James attempted to pushed himself up again, getting to his elbows before wincing again. His hand was killing him. As James was about to try again, he caught a glimmer of something shining in the dark of Lawrence's room. Curious, James worked himself to his hands and knees and crawled into the dark room.

_Adam, Bruce and Peake met James when they let him out. They pulled him into a huge group huge, engulfing him in warmth and sheltering him, at least briefly, from the shit show that was going on._

_"We thought you were dead when they pulled you away," Bruce said, as they finally pulled away, leading him from the small building where the cell was._

_"Yeah, I guess they thought I was too," James answered in a half joking voice. "They thought I was infected." Adam gives him another hug, and they all keep walking._

As James got into the room, he leaned back on his heels, and shined his flashlight around. The room was a mess. Blood was splattered on the walls, most of the furniture was flipped over and it looked like the place had been ransacked. Finally, James flashlight landed on the item that had attracted his attention in the first place. It was a plain pair of black glasses, but their glass was cracked. Lawrence's glasses. James reached out and hesitated. He gently picked them up, examining the cracked glass and the bent frame. James looked around for something to tie them to. There. A string tied around the doorknob, serving no purpose anymore. James crawled over, cutting it off with his knife before tying the glasses to them and tying it around his neck. They felt comfortable there, and hung low enough that James could hide it underneath his shirt.

It was too much. The pictures on the wall, the bed, even the smell, was too much for James. It felt like Lawrence was still here. He could still feel his presence. A lump began forming in his throat.

"James!" Peake called to him from the kitchen, and James stood up, ignoring the pain in his hand and the tears in his eyes. He walked to where Peake was, and saw that he was loading up his bag with supplies. It seems like the house hadn't been ransacked yet. He wiped his nose, sniffling as he walked past Peake to grab the cans on the higher shelves. There was even some viable medical supplies still left.

"That's probably good for now," James said, as he stuffed the last of the supplies in his bag. Peake nodded his agreement and the two began their walk back to the truck. They weren't allowed to go on the week recons, at least James wasn't, and they had more than enough supplies to qualify for good rations. The sun is beginning to set by the time they make it back to the truck, and the pair are glad for no more random run-ins. As they shut their doors, James took a deep breath, and Peake started up the truck.

It really scared James that this is what he thought was normal. It wasn't just the fact that he was breaking into people's houses and stealing, it wasn't just the killing. It was the fact that any of them could die horrible deaths at any moment. Peake turned the truck around, and as they drove back, James felt Peake reach over and hold James' bandaged hand.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked, and James smiled and shook his head.

_Never been better._


End file.
